Just a Game
by Lunaptra Amunala
Summary: Ever since she came to camp, Reyna has been very skeptical of Jason and has been a lot edgier since she was chosen as Praetor. Once she learns about his feelings for her, she slowly gives in, and when they're finally happy, he gets taken away. Will their love truly last, or are the gods just toying with them? My take on Jeyna story.Creds to justixoxo for letting me use amazing pic!
1. The War Games

**Hi! So I always wanted to do a Jeyna story, and this will be the first of many. The title is Just a Game, and some of you may recognize it as a song by Birdy from the Hunger Games Soundtrack. Try to make connections between the song and the story... It will all be explained in one of the later chapters. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

"Okay, one more time," I said to myself as I paced around my room. The War Games were tonight, and I was armed and ready, with only fifteen minutes to spare. First and second cohorts were keeping guard over the fortress. Time to go over the strategy again. Thanks to a hint I got, we know that the opposing team will try to tire us out by sending their fastest and strongest ones first. First and second waves of attackers get the scorpion ballistae, poison-tipped and on fire of course. Then we'll wash out any remainders and the next few waves. If any happen to survive the first attacks, we can handle them at the walls and inside the fort. Last few should-

"Hey Reyna, you ready to go?" The voice was sudden and I instinctively unsheathed my dagger as I turned towards the door... Jason.

I sighed. "Gods, Grace! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" Seriously, he's been doing that to me ever since I was elected as Praetor three weeks ago.

He put his hands up in surrender, eyes wide open. "Okay, sorry. Just wanted to check on you. Now, Reyna? Put. That. Dagger. Down." I slid it back into its scabbard.

He leaned against the wall and was staring at me with those piercing blue eyes. Since my first day here, I've noticed that all of the girls have literally been drooling over him, the "camp heartthrob". What do they see in him? Sure, blue eyes, blonde, muscles, slight tan, but what else? The way I see it, he's one of those arrogant guys who think they'll get it easy around here. He was still staring at me.

I scowled. "What?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for you. Games are in five."

"Hmph." I put on my helmet as I walked past him. "You are so going down Grace."

He smirked. "We'll see about that."

* * *

It's been about thirty minutes into the games already. Casualties? My side: only say twenty have gone down. Opposing team: only ones left are the fifty some that made it into the fortress. The blood of twelve demigods stained my dagger. While keeping watch over our banner, I surveyed the scene, only to receive a large gash on my right arm.

"Ugh, shit." I quickly turned around and used my shield to deflect the sword that came at me.

"Oh, hi Reyna! Fancy meeting you here," Jason greeted innocently. I ignored him and stabbed at an opening on his left. He dodged it and I was only able to leave a thin cut.

"Mike!" I shouted out. A boy appeared a few seconds later. "Take guard for me."

"Sure thing Reyna," he replied.

I brought up my shield again, this time against Jason's spear. That was going to leave a dent. A few more times, and my dagger was knocked out of my hand. The spear got through my defenses and I made a mistake by trying to grab the shaft. An electric shock passed through my right arm and I jumped back. I grabbed some cloth from one of the fallen and quickly wrapped it around my now stinging red arm.

"You're going to pay for that one." Keeping my shield up, I lunged towards him, this time managing to pull his spear from him. I let go of the shield and picked up a sword from the ground. He grabbed one too and made the first advance. They came out quick and strong, but I parried them easily. No one has ever beaten me when it comes to blades. This was going to be easy. I feinted an attack and scored a deep one in between his shoulder blades. He kept on coming though, but he was starting to get a little sloppy. I used it to my advantage, and with my adrenaline pumping, I backed him up against a wall. One more time, and I disarmed him. I rushed up and pressed my arm against his throat.

He managed a weak smile. "What? No hello kiss?"

I applied a little bit more pressure. "In your dreams Grace."

He brought his left hand up and dug his fingers into my shoulder, sending immense pain throughout my body. I gritted my teeth, and the pain only made me press even harder. We were like that for less than a minute before we heard the sound that marked the end of the games. We released our death grips and took deep ragged breaths.

"Told you I'd win," I managed weakly. He just smiled and shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Jason and I already got our wounds dressed, finished up the rest of the day's activities, and were now walking to our rooms.

"Good game today Reyna," he commented.

I looked at him skeptically. "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself either."

An awkward moment of silence before Jason asked a question. "You don't trust me that much, do you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Can you just answer my question?"

"Not too much," I said after a slight pause.

He shrugged. "Figures. I can tell by the way you look at me." I was going to say something, but he just went on. "But I just want to know why. Do you think I'm some conceited hotshot, trying to get my way just because I'm a son of Jupiter?"

I sighed. "Well, kind of. But it's not just that, it's-. Nevermind."

"Come on Reyna, tell me. If we're going to be Praetors together, you're going to have to trust me."

"Fine. It's not just you, really. I'm actually pretty edgy when it comes to people I don't know. You see, I've been through some pretty rough things before I came to Camp Jupiter." I went on about how my sister Hylla and I used to live at C.C.'s Spa and Resort, how some Greek demigods came to the island and let loose Blackbeard, then about what I've been through trying to escape from his ship.

He stopped and was silent for a moment. "I-I'm sorry, Reyna. I didn't know," he whispered.

"No, Jason, it's okay. But just, please. Don't tell anyone else about it. I don't exactly want people to learn about my past." Damn, I was getting soft.

"Secret's safe with me." We were staring at each other for a while, then he did the most unexpected thing. He leaned in and kissed me full on, on the lips. His lips were firm and warm against mine.

I pulled away and looked down. "Gods, Jason." I walked away quickly and didn't look back. When I got to my room, I just locked the doors, jumped onto my bed, and let out a loud groan. I rubbed my forehead. "This is going to be interesting."

**Thanks guys for reading! So I'm doing this review-system thing. 5 reviews and I'll post up the first chapter of a crossover I was working on. 10 reviews, and I'll post the next chapter to Just a Game... Again, thanks! xD**


	2. Confessions

_**Thank you for your reviews guys!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

It was a fairly quiet day in Principia today... well quiet for our standards. Argentum and Aurum rested their heads on their paws. I leaned on the left armrest of my seat. I would usually lean to my right, but Jason sits to my right. I sighed. It's been four days since the little "incident", and there was still an awkward tension between the two of us. I could tell he was trying his best to be the same, trying to act like it never happened, but the awkward still showed.

All of the sudden, Octavian burst through both doors and into the room as if he owned the place. For once, I was glad he actually came, but- Uh oh. He was smiling. That was never a good thing. Argentum and Aurum both sensed it too, and they both let let out a low growl.

"I have made a great discovery," he said cheerily. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Octavian, this better be important. If it was like the last time, don't even bother," Jason told him.

The last time Octavian made a discovery, he predicted that we would be in the middle of a giant hailstorm. After days of making preparations, guess what? No hailstorm. Shocker. The only thing that showed up was a small flock of migrating birds. And why did I listen to him, you ask? It was the only way to make him shut up about how we will all "suffer greatly if things were not done." That was also during Jason's first week as Praetor. Since then, he's been skeptical of the augur's predictions.

"Oh no. Of course not. That was a slight miscalculation last time. I am absolutely sure of it this time!"

Jason looked at me, and I gave a slight shrug. "If you are _absolutely positively sure _it's not going to be a waste of time, go for it," I said.

He scowled. "You have no right to mock the legacy of Apollo."

"Too late. Just did. Now start talking."

"Well, earlier in the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, I received a vision that-"

I already knew where this was going. "Goodbye Octavian."

"What? You didn't even hear the whole-"

"I said goodbye. Do you need Argentum and Aurum to help you out?" At the mention of their names, their ears pricked up and their heads rose a little.

Octavian's eyes widened in panic. "Oh no no. Not necessary. I'll just be... going... now..." He was looking at the dogs as he started backing up and turned to leave.

After I was sure Octavian couldn't be behind the doors, trying to eavesdrop, I looked at Jason. He looked back at me, a little silence, and we both started cracking up.

"Works every time," he said.

"Oh my gods, he is such a _dolor in asinum_."

"You've been here longer than I have, and you _just _figured that out?"

"Oh shut up Grace." This time I was the one staring at him.

"What?" he asked, still smiling.

"Come on. Argentum, Aurum, guard the doors. Growl at anyone who wants to come in." I took his hand and walked to the farthest corner of the room. "We need to talk."

"Hm. I was actually starting to think that you didn't want to talk to me. You have been avoiding me afterall, right?"

I was going to say "I'm not avoiding you," but I realized it was true.

"See?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Okay then, Mr. Son of Minerva. Then tell me this. Why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged. "It just felt like the right time. You were talking about a tough topic, and I... I don't know. It just happened."

"Right. Like I'm supposed to believe it was just on impulse. So what was it really? A dare from the children of Apollo or Mercury?"

"When will you stop thinking that almost everyone is out to get you? Why can't you just accept the possibility that someone actually does like you for who you are? I know that you've been in seriously rough times and trust might be an issue, but still."

"What exactly do you see in me then?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Well, I've learned a lot about you in the whole past year that I've been here. For starters, you're a pretty kickass warrior. You're smart, you're beautiful. You're also fun to be around, when you're not being serious." He let out a little laugh. "You can be stubborn sometimes. You'll fight for what you believe in. You're not afraid to take risks. You would do anything for those you love or care for. Need I go on?"

I shook my head. I was at a loss for words at the moment.

"I seriously hope I didn't make it any more awkward between us," he said.

"No, it's fine. Ah, thanks for telling me that. I never really knew you felt that way..."

"But?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should just be friends, you know? No hard feelings or anything."

"I'm okay with that. As long as we're still on good terms, I'm fine." He smiled.

"So can we just pretend that nothing ever happened that night?"

"Pretend that what never happened?"

This time, I was the one to smile. "Yeah, come on. I wonder how many have been tormented by the dogs already." Whoo. Everything is cleared and there is no more awkwardness, scratch that, less awkwardness. Pretty good day so far.

**_Okay, fine, I know this one was kinda short. And I am not going to do the 10 reviews thing... thats way too long to wait... Just sticking with 5... so PLEASE REVIEW..._**


	3. A Favor

**_Okay, yeah, I'm not doing the reviews system... takes too long... but please still do review!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story, for they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

There was a knock at my door. I woke up and checked the time; it was 6:00 AM.

"Yes?"

A head poked past the door. "Morning Reyna. Just wanted to let you know that the campers that were supposed to be here tomorrow are actually coming in today."

I let out a groan. "Thanks for the heads up Leila."

She smiled. "No problem." She closed the door and left.

I got up, stretched, popped a few disks in my back, and got ready for the day. With my dagger by my side, I walked out into the hallways and to Jason's room. I knocked three times and opened the door, and tried my best not to look freaked out. _Focus on his face, don't look down_, I told myself. I seriously need to work on my timing skills. I just _had_ to walk in while he was putting on his jeans. So he was shirtless, and his boxers were showing.

He froze when he saw me. "Uhhh... Hi Reyna. Wasn't expecting you. So why are you... here... this early?"

"Sorry Jason. Yeah, ah, Leila told me we were getting some new campers today. I'm kind of going to be busy today, so can you take on the newbies when they get here?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that. So is that all? Because -"

"Right, yeah, sorry about that. So see ya."

He did a quick wave and I left quickly. Okay, that was weird. I shook my head and tried to get the image out. _Happy place, Reyna. Happy place_. I grabbed a quick breakfast and headed off to the Principia.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jason walked in.

"Took you long enough," I commented.

He shook a finger at me. "Hey. I would have been here earlier if you just waited to tell me about the newbies _when I got here_."

I shrugged. "Too bad. I don't like waiting."

"So who are supposed to arrive today?"

I picked up one of the scrolls on the desk. "Two daughters of Venus, a daughter of Fortuna, two children of Apollo, brother and sister, and three unknown."

He let out a low whistle. "Eight in a day?"

"I know right? But you have to take them, because I have all of this to do." I motioned my arms at the scrolls piling up on my desk and on the floor. I had, what? Fifty? Eighty of them?

He coughed something that sounded like "Lazy" as he walked by.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?"

He looked up. "Nothing, nothing," he claimed innocently.

"_Damnaret filius Iuppiter_. You think I'm _lazy_?"

"Oh no. Of _course_ not. How could I ever think such a thing?"

"Okay then. Since it's still morning, let's do a quick one-on-one, see who's truly the lazy one here."

He grinned and flipped his coin. A sword appeared, and I drew my dagger. I still trusted my dagger more than the gladius. We were circling each other in the middle of the room.

"Come on Grace. Not afraid, are you?" I taunted.

"Not at all." Then he launched.

We were fighting for a few minutes, and in that small time frame, I've landed three hits, none of them severe, and taken two or three myself. I parried another blow, and at the same moment, the doors swung open. Jason and I froze in place, just turning our heads towards them. Leila and Nick were with the group of eight, as they usually were when new kids came. Hazel tried her best to hold in a laugh as the kids stared at us.

I cleared my throat and was the first to recover. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter. As you probably know, I'm Reyna. And this is Jason." I nodded my head at him.

"Right, hi! I'm Jason, and I guess I'll kind of be your tour-guide for today." A ghost of a smile crossed my face when he shot me a supposed death glare. We'll get to finish later in the day. "Okay guys, follow me." He was the last to leave, and when he did, he ripped some cloth from his cape to stanch the blood flow. I shook my head. That was the fifth one this week. The children of Venus were not going to be happy.

* * *

After hours of looking through the scrolls, I was just about ready to burn every single one. I heard the door open and let out a breath of relief. Thank gods, a distraction.

"Reyna, can I ask you a question?" Jason asked.

I looked up from the document in my lap. "You just did."

He frowned in annoyance. "Not what I meant."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Okay, I'm going to make this quick. I don't have much time before _she_ finds me again. I'm going to come back in later. When I do, I need you to do something for me."

"Something subtle or something dramatic?"

"Dramatic. Whatever you can think of. You'll see what I mean." I heard the distinct sound of someone running outside. "Uh oh. Gotta go. And remember what I said."

* * *

He was back say twenty minutes later with a girl literally clinging to his arm. She was just smiling and looking at him all googly-eyed. I then recognized her as one of the new campers... and a child of Venus. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Help me," he mouthed, then smiled at the girl nervously. Ah. This was the situation he was talking about.

Dramatic, he said. I am _so_ going to regret this. I pretended to notice them for the first time and put on a smile. "Jason!" I greeted as I walked over. He pried himself from the girl's grip.

"Hey," he greeted and returned the smile. I think he knew where I was going with this. As soon as I got to him, I tilted my head up and he leaned in for the kiss. It was short, but just enough to create an awkward moment for the girl.

I kept on the smile and looked at her. I could tell she was doing her best to keep in her anger, and slight jealousy and disappointment. She tried to smile too. "I see Christine outside already. I'll just leave you two here. Thanks for the tour and everything Jason." And she stormed out.

Jason sighed as he plopped down on his seat. "That... was awesome."

"What was? Creeping her out or the kiss?"

"Can I say both?" I shot him a glare. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong. Last time, you clearly stated that I would only get a hello kiss from you in my dreams. I'm that was definitely a hello kiss earlier, so-"

"Shut up Grace, and you owe me big time. Next time we do a trade-off, I'm taking the campers."

He still kept the smug look on his face. I shook my head. "I'm heading off to lunch."

He got up to follow me, but I turned around and pointed my finger at him. "Nuh uh. You're going to stay in here and finish the work while I go get something to eat. Like I said, you owe me." He mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "Now start working. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can resume our little battle." I turned around, a grin on my face, and left.

_**K, though I'm not doing the reviews thing, it still feels nice to get a review. And have any of you checked out my crossover yet? Yeah, okay sure, it starts off with me fangirling a little bit over one of my favorite musicals, but still. If you get the chance, please read it and review... So anyways... thanks for reading! xD**_


	4. Rumors

_**Thanks for the reviews you guys! I have to admit, I got a little stuck. And seriously, later into this story, I think I made Reyna sound like Horatio Caine from CSI: MIAMI or Detective Brass from CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION (vegas). Anyways, hope you liked it!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about Camp Jupiter, Reyna, or Jason. All these ideas belong to Rick Riordan. Made up? Kendra, Juliette, Matt, any of those names.**

"Ahhh..." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh as I submerged into the hot water of the baths. I leaned my head back and inhaled the steam. I needed this. The past two weeks, I went with quick showers because I had absolutely no time to just sit and relax. Now, the waters are slowly taking away the soreness in my arms and shoulders that have been building up for weeks. The water rippled as someone else entered to my right. I heard a girl's voice right after.

"Is it true?" she asked someone. There was no reply. Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I was curious, so I opened one eye to look. The girl had dirty blonde curls, a light tan, and hazel eyes... and she was looking at me. What was her name? Oh yeah, Kendra from the Third Cohort. Another daughter of Venus.

"Is _what_ true?" I asked.

"We heard from Juliette that you and Grace kissed. So how was it?"

I'm guessing Juliette was the clingy one. "Wait, who else did she tell?"

"Just about everyone knows. So come on, _tell_ me already." I heard longing and envy in her voice.

"What exactly did Juliette tell you guys?"

"She was just hanging out with Jason, really saw 'something', then at the Principia, you and Jason made out in front of her."

"Okay, I don't know _how_ delusional she is, but A) we weren't making out, B) the entire first part of that statement is not true, and C) would you like to be a spy for me?"

"Depends. What do I get on my end?"

"Fifty denarii," I replied quickly.

"And?"

"You're excused from stable duty."

"And say I do accept. What is it for?"

"Just get any dirt you can on Juliette, spread it around. Maybe help me execute... retribution." She raised an eyebrow. "Revenge," I said simply.

She grinned. "And you've got yourself a deal. But come on. I'm dying to know."

I got up and grabbed my towel. "Not saying."

"Please?" she begged.

"Bye Kendra." And pout in 3... 2... 1... There it was. I've heard from some to always avoid children of Venus when they pull off a puppy dog face.

* * *

"Wait, you did _what_?" The look on Jason's face? Priceless.

"I told you, I'm getting back at Juliette."

He frowned. "Why?"

I shook my head. Boys can be so thick sometimes. "Okay, tell me this. Have you been getting weirder-than-usual stares from people?" He nodded. "Have you heard people whispering around you when you walk by?" Another nod.

"But how does that have to do with anything? I get those all the time."

"Instead of looks of people crushing on you, do you see, oh I don't know... Hate? Anger? Sadness?"

"Then yes, I have." A few more seconds. "Wait, did she-?"

I nodded slowly. "That's what I've been trying to tell you," I drawled.

"So what are you planning with Kendra and Juliette?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. I'm afraid you'll blow it." He was going to say something, but I cut him. "Don't worry. Hylla is the master at revenge, and she's taught me everything she knows."

"Really?" he challenged.

"Remember that one time when Matt Stanton stole all your t-shirts and lit them up during the War Games? Then you had to go shirtless for a day or two because there were no more left, so you had to wait until someone finally decided to loan you one?"

"You left out the part where I got major burns during Death Ball the day before I got the loan."

"Yeah, that wasn't Matt."

"What do you mean that wasn't Matt? I saw him burn them."

"Did you actually _see_ him do it?"

"Well, no, but you told me it was him." I looked at him expectantly. When realization hit him, he let out a long string of curses even I can't say.

"Are you done yet?"

"I see you have been taught well."

"Like I said, by the Queen of the Amazons herself."

"Fine then. Do it your way."

* * *

I met up with Kendra three days later.

"So what did you find out?" In answer to my question, Kendra held up a yellow envelope and handed it to me. "How did you manage to get these photos? No cameras allowed."

"I'm afraid that's confidential." I allowed myself a quick smile. "So, things I think are worth sharing. She absolutely will not sleep without a tiny nightlight, a stuffed animal, preferably gorillas named Steve, and some special Barney blanket. She has some weird beauty ritual every night before going to sleep where she makes all these different faces, see pictures in envelope. To this day, she picks her nose. And there are more stuff, but I would feel very weird saying them out loud. You can see them with the pictures too. So we good?"

I pulled out a small pouch from a pocket in my purple toga. "Fifty denarii, like we said. You'll also find a small note, signed by me, that says you will be excused from stable duty for three months because you have 'done a great deed to help the Praetors of Camp Jupiter'."

She quickly takes it. "We'll never speak of this," she whispered quickly.

"This trade never happened." She nodded and walked away. I grinned impishly. Someone is not going to be a happy camper.

* * *

"What," Juliette demanded as she entered the Principia.

"Well that's not the way to greet a Praetor, is it?"

Her eyes darted around the room. "Where's Jason? Why isn't he here?"

"Well he _can't_ be here right now. He's helping the instructors for sword fighting today. So, I was thinking. We should talk."

"Talk about what? I didn't do any-"

"Don't lie. Argentum and Aurum can tell if you're lying and will rip you to shreds." My dogs bared their fangs and Juliette didn't go any further. "So, we all know that you were the one who told many about what happened on your first day. Before any of it starts to get out of hand, I want to make a deal."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me through slitted eyes. "And why would I want to make a deal with _you_?"

"I have intel." I produced the yellow envelope from earlier and dropped it on the desk. She picked it up.

Once she saw what was inside, her eyes grew wide. "How did you get these? No one's supposed to-. But-."

"I'm afraid that's sensitive information. So here's the deal." I laced my fingers on my lap and leaned over so only she could hear. "You _will_ tell everyone at this camp that what you said was an over-exaggerated lie. You were just angry and came up with it to get back at us."

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

"I can use those photos against you." She looked at the envelope in her hands. "And don't even think about trying to destroy them. They're not the only copies. I will have someone send out a copy of each of those photos to all five cohorts in this camp... And we'll burn that precious little blankey of yours."

She gasped. "You _wouldn't_."

"Oh yes I would. I'm a daughter of Bellona. Deal with it."

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "I'll take it back. As long as you will never lay a hand on Barney." A blanket with a picture of Barney named Barney, how original.

I lied back against the seat. "That was all I wanted." Then she quickly got out.

Half an hour later, Jason came in.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"I think it went well. But I should probably slow down on the murder mysteries novels." He raised an eyebrow. "Presents from Hylla every now and then. They call them _New York Times' Bestsellers_, the ones that are supposedly popular now. Specially ordered, all in Latin."

"Hm. So, you wanna go do some practice?"

"So, you wanna get your butt kicked?"

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then."

_**See what I mean? I've been watching a few episodes of my fav show CSI... I still like the original series better, so I was happy to catch a few episodes. Well then... Review!**_


	5. Unknown Talents

_**Hey everybody! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Also, this probably isn't one of my best chapters, but oh well. I have school, so that's why. Anyways, enjoy. Please review too!**_

_****_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Aeneid written by Roman poet Virgil. Annabel Lee written by Edgar Allan Poe.**

It was early morning, around five o'clock. Normally, I'd be here in the afternoon, but today was special. Today was June 3rd... My mother's feast day. I ran up Temple Hill with a burgundy sack in my hand and entered the Temple of Bellona. As I've done every year, even on Circe's Island, I pulled out the contents of the bag: three rabbits, stabbed in the heart and neatly slit at the throat. Yes rabbits, because it was the closest I could get to humans.

I also produced a small bowl from the bag. Taking a rabbit, I poured its blood into the bowl. I walked up to the pyre, said a prayer, and threw the carcasses into the fire. The bowl of blood was placed at the foot of her statue.

I looked up. I've never truly seen my mother before, only once in a dream, a very long time ago. The statue shows her as having more of a man's features than a woman's. Prominent nose, thick neck, frowning as if in disgust. They say she has snake-like hair too. That's not true. I remember her as tall with small features. She had a kind smile and was beautiful. Her beauty was not like Venus's though. No, even under the smile, I remember seeing something deadly there, more like a 'Don't underestimate me' thing.

Deep in my thoughts, I just realized that I was singing. It was a song Hylla taught me when I was very young. It was simple, but told of our mother and how she was described while fighting in wars. Then there was a drop of water, then another, then another. I hadn't realized I started crying a little. Gods, I missed Hylla, and-

I stopped. Did I just hear someone outside? I rubbed my eyes and got up. I saw no one at the entrance. Taking out my dagger, I walked slowly. A foot was sticking out, as was a knee, from behind one of the columns. Using my elbow, I pinned the person to the column, dagger ready.

"Good morning to you too." Jason managed a smile.

I scowled. "Wait, were you spying on me?"

"Maybe," replied. I pressed down harder.

"You know, if you want answers, you probably shouldn't block a person's airways," he said roughly.

I let go. "So what are you doing here?"

He rubbed the part of his throat that I pressed on. "Today's Tuesday. I always visit my dad's temple on Tuesdays."

"No, I know that. I'm asking why are you here, as in outside the Temple of Bellona?"

"Oh, um." His eyes were focused on the ground. "I had just finished, and when I went out, I heard someone singing. So I came to check it out and saw you."

My eyes widened. Oh crap, he heard me singing. Seeing my reaction, Jason added quickly, "Reyna, I didn't know you could sing."

"Don't mock me Grace."

"No, I'm serious. It was actually pretty good. Since when did you learn-"

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once, just so I don't have to keep giving the same explanation over and over again. If you ever see me in my more girly or 'artistic' side, remember that I've been living on an island resort for nearly a decade. An island spa, where there are only girls around."

He nodded his head slowly. "So what else can you do?" he asked. "Being girly and all," he added with a smirk.

I counted them off using my fingers. "I can sing, play a few instruments like the piano and flute, not expertly though, and weave flowers and vines into necklaces, bracelets, and circlets for your head. I know which colors would work best for different skin tones, how different clothes would look for each body type, can tell the difference between at least sixty or seventy fabrics, and if my life depended on it, can take over a complete fashion show all by myself in three hours, which I've done before."

Jason's smirk faded. He took me by the shoulders and started shaking me. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Reyna?!"

"Whoa there." I freed myself from his grasp and started walking down the temple steps. "I said that was before I came to Camp Jupiter. Gods, I'm really that different?"

"If someone else would have told me what you just said earlier, I'd think they were talking about a completely different person, or possibly even a Greek." He followed me down.

I shivered a little. "Yeesh. I'm not that weak."

"My point exactly." He draped an arm over my shoulders as we walked and gave me a hopeful look.

I sighed. "Okay fine. Just this time." He grinned. "So what about you? Hidden talents? Interests?"

"Reading poetry and epics."

I looked up at him. "Seriously? I don't buy it."

"Arms, and the man I sing, who, forced by fate,  
And haughty Juno's unrelenting hate,  
Expelled and exiled, left the Trojan shore.  
Long labors, both by sea and land, he bore,  
And in the doubtful war, before he won  
The Latian realm, and built the destined town;  
His banished gods restored to rites divine,  
And settled sure succession in his line,  
From whence the race of Alban fathers come,  
And the long glories of majestic Rome.  
O Muse! the causes and the crimes relate;  
What goddess was provoked, and whence her hate;  
For what offense the Queen of Heaven began  
To persecute so brave, so just a man;  
Involved his anxious life in endless cares,  
Exposed to wants, and hurried into wars!"

Jason had recited the entire thing, without pausing, from memory.

"You memorized Virgil's Aeneid?" I asked.

"Yep. And a few other poets. Not just Romans. For example:  
It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee."

"Edgar Allen Poe. Nice."

He just shrugged. "Most of my life, I've been at the Wolf House and here at camp, with only a few close friends. I train, I help around, but in my free-time, I read whatever the camp has."

"And I thought I read a lot," I commented.

"I guess we're all just full of surprises."

_**So, yeah. Like I said, I won't be on any often anymore. So please review.**_


	6. Gifts

_**Hey! So yeah, school's kind of slowing me down a bit. But here's the next part of the fanfic. Hope you like it!**_

_**Note: Yeah, they may seem a luttle out of character here, but remember. Riordan only shows serious/confused 15 year olds who have experienced war and loss... So far, as of this chapter, they are almost like regular 13 year olds. They haven't really hit a serious point yet. A lot can happen over the course of two years...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places in Camp Jupiter; they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

I stood before the Senate, my face empty of emotions, as my second line was added under the crossed spear and torch, meaning I was officially starting my third year. It was a burning and stinging sensation, but I grew used to it. Today, I and many other demigods have finished another year at Camp Jupiter. Being Praetor and all, I had to take it all gratefully, graciously, seriously, etc, etc. But in all reality, it was a complete snorefest. All we really did was go through a few ceremonies that lasted about a minute per person, get our lines, do an oath, make a sacrifice, you get the idea. After that, there wasn't really much, so everyone just goes back to whatever they were doing. Well, at least that's what they'd _normally_do.

Instead, about half of the campers in the room went to meet Jason in a corner of the room. They were all talking at the same time, Jason trying to control the conversations. As I walked over, some of their words became clearer.

"Where do you want to do it?"

"What time is it at?"

"What's the theme?"

"She doesn't know, does she?"

I don't know about you, but some of those questions are just _off_, I guess. When they saw me come over, they all stopped talking and basically scattered.

"Nice dress," I commented. He scowled. He absolutely hated togas, and I mean _hate_. Every time he had to wear one, he'd try to ruin it purposely. I grinned.

"Care to explain what that was all about?"

"What was _what_all about?" he tried to say as innocently as possible.

"Grace, don't even try. I'm not stupid you know."

"Really? Never noticed."

"Are you trying to stall me?"

"_No_," he drawled.

"Seriously Jason, what's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Reyna, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly. "I'm not trying to hide anything from you. You just have to trust me, okay?"

"Fine," I said grudgingly. "So, you wanna head to the fields?"

"Oh, er, I actually have to go," he said a little awkwardly. "Maybe another time?" I threw my arms up in exasperation. "Reyna, I'm sorry, but like I said, you'll soon see."

I rubbed my hand against my forehead. "Okay, you know what? Just go, do whatever. I have stuff to do anyways." I turned around and walked away back towards camp as I heard him mutter to himself "_Stultus, stultus, stultus_..." over and over again.

* * *

I was grooming Scipio in the stables when a camper came up to me. I recognized her as Christine, and she seemed a little jumpy.

"Yes Christine?"

"Oh, nothing. Jason just wanted me to tell you to meet him at the Field of Mars. He said it was to make up for 'earlier' or something."

"So a battle?"

She shrugged. "I think so."

"Are you sure he said Field of Mars? Not the Coliseum?"

"Field of Mars," she said definitely.

So _now_ he wants to fight. I am going to kick his _podex_. "Okay then. Tell him I'll be there in an hour."

"Actually, let me go with you," she add swiftly.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need help putting on my own armor."

"Just let me go with you. Plus, you haven't seen what he's set up for you, and I have."

I eyed her for a moment. She seemed awfully desperate for some reason.

"Come on, let's go." I nodded my head towards the door.

* * *

Christine had been here for over half a year, and I honestly don't think she knows the difference between preparing for war and preparing for a dance. I lifted the chestplate over my head when she straightout started shouting, "No, nonononononono. Nuh-uh. You're not going like _that_are you?"

I looked at her quizzically when she started looking through my wardrobe. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something that's actually nice... Here we go!" She pulled out a dress that Hylla had sent me once for... I actually forgot what it was for. It was a full length bias cut dress with a hem that was shorter in the front than the back. It was made of orchid satin and had a second layer on the back made of lilac chiffon that created a small train. Overall: simple, fancy dress. _Definitely _not for battle.

"Go on! Try it!"

"I am not wearing that," I said defensively.

"Go!" Suddenly, I felt an urge to actually wear it... Damned charmspeak. She shoved me into the small bathroom and handed me the dress. She was pretty strong for a person with such a small build. She slammed the door shut before I had anytime to protest.

I groaned. "Daughters of Venus, seriously..." I mumbled. I put on the dress, which was still a little long for me, and found Christine outside the door, holding up a pair of silver heels that were strapped like Roman sandals in one hand and gold-chained pendent in the other. She shoved them towards me, expecting me to just take them.

From experience, I've learned not to argue with children of Venus. If you do, they'll just rave on and on about it for months to come, so I just took them and put it on. It felt weird being all... _girly_... again.

"If you're going to make me put on makeup, I will _scream_."

"Well, you could use a little-"

I shot her dagger eyes and she was quiet. Speaking of daggers, I grabbed my dagger from the top of my dresser. I cut her off before she could say anything about it. "I am _keeping_my dagger," I said with finality. Deciding to go along with this, I took a clip set with amethysts and pulled my hair back.

"Now you're ready," Christine said. "Come on." What in Pluto was I getting myself into?

* * *

In the field, I was expecting bloodstains on the grass, but nothing. It was all clean and clear. If you saw it yourself, you wouldn't think it could be used for war, not even once. She led me to a clearing behind some trees, probably an ambush. Next thing that happened, I was completely shocked.

"_FELIX DIES NATALIS_!" Campers jumped out from behind rocks and trees, hung upside-down from branches, and underneath bushes. I gaped at what they did. Gold, silver, purple, and crimson ribbons hung from branches, ornaments glittering under the sun. Rows of tables were lined with steaks and roasted pigs.

"Happy Birthday Reyna!" Jason said as he came out last.

"You did this?"

"With everyone's help, yeah."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed, but..."

"But what?"

"How did you know if this day even was my actual birthday?" I looked at him.

"Well, when was the last time you've ever celebrated your birthday?" He held out a small velvet box tied with a black ribbon.

I opened it and drew out the gift. It was a double-edged dagger. Unlike mine, it was completely made of imperial gold. The guard was pointed down had SPQR engraved on it, the hilt leather-strapped, giving extra comfort and grip. On one side of the pommel, it sported a crossed torch and spear, my mother's symbols. On the other side, an eagle, the symbol of our legion... and Jason's symbol. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jason." A round of 'Awwww's and "other" noises came from the surrounding campers. "Would you mind if I already get blood on it today?" I asked happily.

"It's yours. Do whatever you want with it." And that shut them up.

We all hang out, sat down and gulfed down lots of food (one thing I love about camp: no need to have manners when eating. Nobody cares!). Jason then got up to check something then ran back.

"Cake's here!" he announced.

"Seriously? Cake?"

He smirked. When it arrived, he cut a piece of it and gave it to everyone, me first. I looked at it skeptically.

"Don't worry. I didn't bake it. Had it ordered." Then out of nowhere, he shoved it in my face. I looked up and slowly wiped it off.

Jason looked genuinely alarmed. "Oh gods, Reyna, I am so sorry. Really, I didn't mean to- Ow!"

Instinctively, the plastic fork flew out of my hand and dug into his arm.

"A plastic fork? Really?" He pulled it out, blood trickling down his arm.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone randomly yelled. And that basically described the next five hours. Keep in mind, Roman food fights never end up good.

_**So how'd you like it. COMMENT! Oh, and two questions:**_

_**1) Should I have added another little story to her first year as Praetor? **_

_**2) Any Phans or Phanatics out there?! I'm debating when to post a Phantom one-shot...**_


	7. Pranks

_**I am deeply sorry for not updating since the summer. School and everything, not giving me enough time. Anyways, I'm starting to get a little stuck on what to write for how Jason and Reyna were BEFORE the Battle on Mt. Othrys. So yeah, this is still their chance to goof around, not really fully realizing what will happen during the war. Review please?  
**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the world of Percy Jackson, all copyright of Rick Riordan.**

****Today: sunny, warm, breezy, _calm_... Yep. This is really off. Jason got Christine to charmspeak me into switching roles with him today. So now, I get to spend the day roaming the camp, helping around, and instructing a few lessons while Grace tries to handle all the paperwork and complaints and whatnot. All I can hope is that he doesn't find my secret stash of weapons.

My next session was in an hour. I walked through the Forum and got some hot chocolate with caramel for me and Jason. On my way to the Principia, I received a few friendly smiles, but a lot of nasty glares from the girls of the camp. Being a daughter of Bellona, it doesn't affect me, but what is their problem?

I was about to open the door when something crashed into me. I landed on my back and managed to catch the cups of hot chocolate before they hit the ground.

"Nice catch," a familiar voice said to me.

"What in Pluto... Grace? What are you-" I frowned and jack-knifed myself up. "Why aren't you in the Principia right now?"

He pointed at the cup in my left hand, doing the 'hand-it-over' motion, ignoring my question. I held it back. "Jason?" I drawled.

He sighed. "Fine. But go inside first." I gave him the cup and he locked the doors as soon as he were in the room.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked again.

"Revenge," he said simply. "Oh. And did you know there was a complete stash of weapons in between the boards of the desk?" Crap. Well there goes _that_.

"No, and don't try to change the subject. What are you planning?"

Jason ran to pull something covered from beneath the desk. He pulled back the cover to reveal a cage with a small rabbit. "Just a simple glamour on Octavian." When I didn't say anything, he continued on.

"I paid him a little visit today. Got this." Then he produced a very ripped up stuffed cat. "A son of Trivia is going to help me make the glamour work. Once it's activated, I'll just slip this little guy into the temple and watch the magic happen. To everyone, it's just the rabbit. To Octavian, it will be his worst nightmare." He grinned evilly.

"Why are even doing this? Jason, you are a Praetor of New Rome and Camp Jupiter. You can't just go around plotting revenge on random people!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Says the one who got even with the newbie."

"Well, she was about to mess up our reputations, so I had to fix it. What _you're_ about to do will mess it up for you."

"Right. And it isn't random. Everyone knows he's been going into my room and taking 'sacrificial' objects. I'm already missing five pikachus."

"All this over a few plush Pokemons. Wow. It's definitely worth risking everything." I rolled my eyes. Why do every boys' egos explode when they hit thirteen?

"What? I won't get caught."

"Deos, talis es morionem!" I yelled at him.

"Hey. You do not insult the son of Jupiter."

"Deos, talis es asinus!"

"Better," he said cheerily. There really was no point in stopping him. Boys. "So. Do you want to help?"

"As much as I would like to, I'll pass. I have a lesson in a few." And with that, I left the room. What did I just do?

* * *

It was over half an hour into training. My breathing was even, but Darren's wasn't. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I parried his blow, got past his defences, and quickly disarmed him. "You've got to remember to keep up your shield. Attack, yet still be able to protect yoursel-" I was cut off by a shout in the distance.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" someone yelled. Campers gathered and started heading towards the temples. What is going... Jason. "Oh gods," I muttered to myself as I ran to Temple Hill.

Luckily, I reached there before anyone else, but late to stop Jason from doing anything. He was already down there, the covered cage in his hand, his other hand holding a small vial behind his back. Octavian was at the entrance of the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Octavian asked with a sneer.

"Oh nothing," Jason answered nonchalantly. "Just bringing some live sacrifice. Maybe it will work better than your usual pika-, I mean teddy bear killings."

Octavian glanced quickly at the cage, then back at Grace. "And _why_ are you doing this?"

Jason shrugged. "Just trying to be nice." The augur started towards the cage when Jason moved quickly. "Here, let me get it for you," he said as he 'accidentally' bumped into Octavian, sending him to the floor. That was when Jason opened the vial, poured the stuff onto the back of Octavian's robes, and let the bunny go.

"Sorry about that dude." He offered a hand, which Octavian fully ignored.

"No more funny business Grace. Show me what you've br-" A surprisingly girly shriek escaped Octavian's mouth when his eyes spotted the rabbit. It hopped one step towards him.

"Jason, what are you doing? There's a.. a... beast... right in front of you! Do something!" Octavian demanded.

Jason played dumb and innocent. "What are you talking about?"

Octavian started out, the bunny following him. "Are you people _blind_? Kill it!" he screamed as he ran through the camp. Suddenly, Jason slipped away, and I couldn't find him. I decided to go and follow Octavian.

All of the campers that saw him just laughed in ridicule. From their point of view, it was a little rabbit chasing him. That glamour must have been pretty strong. I was blocked by the crowding campers. Then there was a loud splash coming from the Baths.

"Looks like Mr. All-Powerful-Augur is afraid of wittle bunnies. How about that huh?" an Apollo kid teased.

Octavian's head popped out from the waters, his face as red as a cherry, and not just from the water. "I-I don't understand. It was just _there_. N-not a simple rabbit." So now he saw it... must have been the water.

"_Sure_ it was," another said. Jason was standing in the background, trying to keep in his laugh.

"Alright. Everybody, quiet!" I shouted. All grew silent. "Go back to where you are supposed to be! Anyone left here that isn't supposed to be _will_ be put on triple stable duty for the next three months. Am I clear?"

People just nodded quickly and dispersed, but not before a girl could make her remark. "Oh, so Reyna's protecting Octavian?"

"It is my duty as Praetor to keep things in order when chaos breaks out. And congratulations. You have just won yourself a full week of weapons check and cleaning," I said with an evil grin.

When they were mostly gone, I went to Octavian. "You okay?" I asked.

"No, I am _not_ okay. Just leave me alone," he replied with a bitterness in his voice, more than usual. He stalked off, still soaking wet. Jason was watching. That boy is going to get a nice long lesson back at the Principia


	8. Unrequited

**_I finally updated. Unbelievable right? So anyways, I just wanted to show my idea on why Octavian hates both Praetor's so much... so... BOOM ONE-SIDED OCTEYNA. Review? :3_****  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON, ALL COPYRIGHTED PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN**

It's been days since Jason's prank. Most of the camp, and I say _most_, have gotten back to 'normal'. Octavian's shut himself up in his room, doing his auguries from there. And, like Jason said, he didn't get caught.

I walked into the Principia, only to find Grace already getting started on some of the scrolls. Weird.

"So what now? More pikachu vendettas?" I asked.

He looked up in thought. "Well..."

"Grace," I warned sternly. He smiled.

"Nah, just some scrolls Mercury brought in this morning."

Uh oh. "What do they say?" I asked as I sat on my throne. Gods rarely visit us in person, so this must be serious.

"My dad wants us to start preparing for war," he said simply.

"But war against whom?" He hesitated to answer. "Give me that." I snatched it from his hands with little protest, and felt my eyes grow wide as I skimmed through it. No, this can't be right. "They want us to fight in a new Titan war?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess so. It has to be really bad if they're asking for demigods to help. Look here," he pointed to a section on the scroll. "They said that they'll be sending info at least once a week, but not to tell any of the campers yet."

"But Grace, you can't actually be considering this! We can't fight a war against the parents of the gods themselves. Think of how many campers that will actually die. I mean, they're pretty good, but even Lupa has not prepared them to be _that_ good yet."

"Reyna, I know that too. But we _have_ to help. The gods are starting to grow weaker. The Titans definitely have a chance of winning. And if they do? The barriers protecting the camp will grow thinner. I bet in one month of the Titans winning, there won't even be a camp at all."

And that was the cold truth. Well there you have it, the gods always making us do their dirty work.

I sighed. "Let's just talk more about this later. We should probably start considering members to a War Council."

There was a knock at the door. Aurum and Argentum, who have been sitting there quietly, lifted up their heads and pricked their ears back.

"Come in," Jason and I say simultaneously.

The door slowly opened, and Octavian walked in. That was new. He looked at Jason with a glare, more bitter than usual. He walked up to me, a little sheepishly, which was definitely out of character for him.

"Yes Octavian?" I asked.

He leaned in close to my ear. "I request your presence at the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus in three hours. There is... something... that I must tell you, and it is very important that you should know."

"Are you sure it is absolutely important?" He nodded. "Fine then. Is that all?"

"That would be all." I looked down at my dogs, and though prepared to shred him to strips, they didn't. He was telling the truth. With a nod from me, he left.

So many things running through my head right now. Jason gave me a concerned look and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, let's get back to the rest of the scrolls. See if the gods want anything else from us."

* * *

I saw Octavian staring into a green fire as I walked up the hill. The flames cast a strange purple shadow against the cold marble.

"So what-"

"Reyna, how can you always tolerate that _asinus_ of a Praetor?" Octavian cut-off bitterly. I stood there is shock but quickly regained myself.

"What are you talking about, Octavian? Grace was chosen Praetor for a reason."

"Yes, and so were you." He looked up at me. "So do _something_. Why are you just letting him go around the camp, doing as he pleases? He will be the destruction of the camp one day."

"And why the sudden interest in the camp's well-being? Another plan?" I tried to keep my voice even.

He flinched. "You don't get it, do you? You're just protecting him. You don't see that-"

"Cut the crap. There's a reason that you wanted to see me, and I'm pretty sure this is not the reason why."

Octavian clenched his jaw and looked down momentarily. "Reyna, you need someone better for yourself. Someone who is loyal, honest, and actually knows his place. I can be that person, to be there for you when Grace can't."

I frowned. "Octavian, I assure you there is _nothing_ going on between me and Jason, it that is what you're implying."

"But that is exactly it. Reyna... Okay, I will say this very simply. I admire- no, wait, more than that- I like you. A lot."

I just stood there, jaw dropped. Octavian. Has a crush. On me. The person who I thought hated me the most. Actually _likes_ me. Well, crap.

"And Reyna," he continued. "I know this is really... odd, I guess, but it is true. You and I can bring up Camp Jupiter to what it truly can be. Please, just-"

"Octavian. I understand what you are saying, but Jason is doing his best as Praetor. If you want, you can petition to the Senate, but there is nothing I can do."

His face turned to stone. "Of course you can't. It's because you love him, is that it?" he sneered.

I took a deep breath. "I told you, it had nothing to do with that. I am sorry that you are upset, but-"

"No. Save it. You and that Son of Jupiter can just go about, doing whatever. I don't care. But I swear on Apollo himself, _both_ of you are going to regret it."

And by this point, it was getting really tiring. "Okay, fine. I try to talk to you as reasonably as possible, but no. You claim that you can be a better Praetor, but you can't even keep your emotions from clouding your judgment. And Jason? Maybe I do like him, maybe I don't. But do you want to know what I think? You are just jealous."

He opened his mouth to say something, but no. "This conversation is over. Goodbye Octavian."

He continued to stare at the fire, clenching his sacrificial dagger. As I walked out, I heard him muttering to himself, "_Damnaret filius Iuppiter. Damnaret filia Bellona_," and damning everything he could. From this moment, I know for sure that we have a permanent enemy to face.


End file.
